Secrets
by Noubunka
Summary: Sometimes reality is much more complex and unbelievable than fiction. Sometimes secrets create an illusion that is far from reality. AU, Slash OOC Tom Riddle/James Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, DeathEater Lily, Sirius and Remus. Dark Harry


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape

Title: Secrets

Author: Noubunka

Summary: Sometimes reality is much more complex and unbelievable than fiction. Sometimes secrets create an illusion that is far from reality.

Warnings: AU, Slash. OOC. Tom Riddle / James Potter, Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter (Maybe). Harry is not the boy who lived. Death Eater Lily, Sirius and Remus. Dark Harry.

AN: Those who are willing to read this story, please keep an open mind. There are many differences between the story and cannon. There will be many changes. I ask you to be patient and let the story unravel itself. I hope you like it.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_There is one born with royal blood,_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_Wrapped in a blanket of secrets he shall grow_

_Purging the perversion, that in magic lies_

_The heir to the clan of the brave and cunning_

_He shall bring forth a balance long forgotten_

_The miracle child would restore old order_

_With powers and skills not seen often_

_Beware those who seek to hinder this child_

_For his protectors are strong and loyal_

_Should you attempt to stop the wave of change_

_You'll be stopped by those whose plans you seek to foil._

_There is one born with royal blood_

_Born as the seventh month dies…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the young couple sitting in front of him solemnly, his eyes grave and his countenance wary. He glanced at the child cradled in the young woman's arms with a frown. "It is no coincidence." He glanced at the peculiar scar on the child's forehead and sighed, "He must be the child mentioned in the prophecy; he survived the killing curse after all."

James Potter looked at the child sleeping in Lily's arms and sighed, closing his eyes in pain. He did not understand what had happened. He looked down at his son and heir sitting calmly on his lap, looking at his younger child with a concerned look in his startling green eyes and he tightened his arms around the child.

"Young Steven here would grow up to be a remarkable man, I am sure." Lily shook her head as Albus spoke, lowered her face to kiss her son's forehead, and glanced at James, looking at him in the eye.

"You said that no one knew about the prophecy, Albus. Why would Voldemort attack us out of the blue?" James questioned with narrowed eyes.

The headmaster sighed, "I am afraid that it was my fault."

James leaned forward, ice blue eyes flashing with barely suppressed wrath, "What do you mean?" he asked stiffly.

"I allowed myself to be lured into as false sense of security. I truly believed that Voldemort was different from the Dark Lords of the past. The lack of violence on his part had put me at ease; I thought that he was going to continue playing political games and attain his goals in a non-violent manner." Dumbledore shook his head, "I am afraid I was wrong. I do not know why he chose you as his targets, James. You may have belonged to a prominent light family but you had done nothing to harm or hinder his goals." He glanced at Lily and frowned, "Perhaps…" he mused, "He is quite well known for his ideals about muggles and muggleborns. He was perhaps upset that you introduced a muggleborn into the noble Potter bloodline?"

Lily shivered as she recalled the look of rage in Voldemort's dark crimson eyes as he pointed his wand at her son. She knew that there was more to it than that.

"Alas…" The headmaster sighed, "There is nothing more we can do. He is gone now and your child is safe. We must count this as a blessing and move on." He chuckled softly, "At least now, the Minister can relax. Voldemort may not have been as violent as his predecessors were, but he was the Dark Lord nonetheless. He has used the Dark Arts liberally and unfortunately for him, our laws do not permit that."

James scoffed and closed his eyes tiredly, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I don't care what that fool thinks."

Albus smiled indulgently, his eyes twinkling slightly. "James, have you considered my offer of teaching Defense against Dark Arts? I am afraid Mr. Riddle had refused my request to renew the contract. I believe he said that he was going to Asia to learn some of the Ancient Magicks practiced in Japan, China and India?"

"Of course he would go to India." James narrowed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Indian mages worship snakes and there are a few clans there that speak Parseltongue. It must be paradise for him." He said stiffly, Albus did not know who Voldemort really was.

He could sense Lily's eyes on him, he could sense the sympathy carefully concealed within layers of soft, forest green.

"Now, now James, snakes must be fascinating creatures to have a conversation with. I have often found myself curious about the level of their intelligence. Alas, Tom is such a secretive lad; he did not cater to my curiosity. Pity, that." He shook his head, "Will you take up the position James?"

James nodded reluctantly and Albus clapped his hands in pleasure, "Wonderful." He glanced at the silent child sitting on James' lap and smiled, "Young Hadrian looks tired, it had been an long day. Why don't you return to your home and take some rest? We shall discuss the contract in the morning."

James started and looked down at his son, "Harry? Are you sleepy?" The three-year-old nodded, shifting slightly and burrowing into the warmth his father provided. A shadow of a smile formed on James's lips, "Then come on, buddy, let us find you a warm bed."

**o.O.o.O.o**

The manor was hauntingly silent without Steven's angry cries echoing throughout the ancient house. James sat silently in front of the fireplace, wondering if it was right to resent Steven for the death of his lover and husband. His head in his hands, trying to hold back the grief that threatened to break him.

Why had Tom been so angry?

What had happened? Why had he specifically targeted Steven?

Several questions graced his mind but he found answers to none of them. He could not understand why Tom looked at him as though James had betrayed him.

And Lily, dear God bless that woman, her son had almost died and she still remained faithful to her lord. She could have told everything to Dumbledore but she did not and James never appreciated the woman he called best friend more.

He closed his burning eyes and thought back on the look in his son's eyes, those haunted, wise green eyes that had witnessed Tom's death first hand.

"James…" Lily whispered as she came up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Lily… I…" he whispered hoarsely, "I apologize for what Tom did… I don't know what… your son…"

"Shhh…" she hushed and embraced him, "I am grateful that Steven survived but I regret our Lord's death, James." She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, "Both of us know that there was something more to the attack than we were aware of… he was not the same Tom Riddle that we have known for years, James. I could see it in his eyes…" She shook her head in distress, "He had been gone for three months… do you think something happened during that time?"

James sighed; his eyes dull with pain. "I do not know." He whispered, "Merlin… what am I to do? What will I say to my son? How can I look at Harry in the eye and tell him that his father is dead? That he would never meet his beloved father again?"

Lily's eyes clouded with tears, "Harry is a smart boy, James, I am sure he will understand."

The Potter Lord ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "Great Merlin, how do I continue living without my Tom?" A mark on the back of his right hand tingled and he sighed, "Lily, why don't you get some rest. It seems Harry is awake, I will go check on him."

Lily nodded and after giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, she disappeared into her son's nursery.

James closed his eyes and gathered all his strength before walking into his son's room. His son's small body was tossing and turning in distress and James knew what was bothering his son.

A nightmare.

He was not surprised to hear a small whimper escape his son's lips, calling out for Tom, nor was he surprised to see a blind hand reach out, looking for something.

James steeled himself and walked towards his son's bed, picking the child up and murmuring soothing words in his ear as he left the room to walk towards his own room.

"Daddy…" Harry's sweet, innocent voice held a note of panic and fear and James paused, tightening his arms around his son, burying his nose in his son's hair. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!!"

"Shh, Harry," James closed the door to his room behind him and sat on his bed, rocking his child back and forth as he rubbed the small back soothingly, "You have me don't you? Come on child, open your eyes for me… you need to calm down, dear one." He whispered into Harry's ear, listening to his son chant 'daddy' repeatedly with a heavy heart. It seems that Harry had finally understood what he had seen, his arms tightening around the child as he closed his eyes in dismay. Harry understood… dear lord, he understood.

"Daddy's gone…"

"Yes, dear one," James whispered painfully, "Daddy's gone."

"Daddy will not come back." Bright green eyes were now filled with tears, small hands fisted in his shirt.

"No, Harry. Daddy won't come back." He confirmed, watching those eyes widen before more tears escaped.

Harry become silent after that, placing his head trustingly on James' chest, his eyes were trained on a shadowed part of the room and he frowned, green eyes filled with stubborn determination. "Daddy will come back."

James started, not quite expected such a vehement declaration. "Harry…"

"No! Harry knows! Daddy will come back for Harry!" Bright, intelligent eyes looked at him, "Daddy loves Harry. Daddy will come back to Harry!" His son had started to refer to himself as a third person, which only happened when he was very upset and angry. Tom did not tolerate it and would always correct Harry when he regressed into such a speech pattern.

James closed his eyes, lost. Harry was very fond of Tom, possessive of him because he rarely saw his father. Sometimes, weeks would pass by before Tom would come to visit his son because it was so risky and their son would get clingy and demanding. It irritated Tom but James knew he was secretly pleased by the devotion and affection showered on him.

He sighed and lay down on his bed, holding Harry to his chest, offering him all the comfort that he could as he lost himself in memories…

Memories of Tom.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew ran into the Defense against Dark Arts classroom, making it just in time for their lecture. James in particular did not want to anger Professor Riddle on the very first day of the final year in school. _

_Besides, he was looking forward to impress the Professor with all the knowledge he had garnered during the summer. He was able to practice at home during summer because he was now of age. _

_Just as they took their seats, the door opened and an aristocratic looking wizard stepped into the classroom. Black robes hung off him handsomely and those unnatural, intense green eyes were looking at them, blank and impassive. James Potter was, once again reminded of his feelings for the professor when his heart gave a painful jolt at the sight of him. _

_This was no crush, he was certain of it._

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_Those eyes looked at him calmly, those damning green eyes that could bring him to his knees. James was sure that he could not bear more of the eerie blankness of that gaze. _

"_A Gryffindor, belonging to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter that has mostly consisted of Light wizards wishes to learn of the Dark Arts?" The Professor questioned in a bored drawl. "Mr. Potter, care to explain why you have developed sudden fascination for Dark Arts?"_

_James paused, his mind going back to the events that took place at the start of summer. "At the beginning of our summer vacations, Sirius and I ventured into Knockturn alley out of curiosity." The Potter heir confessed. "We found an interesting book in Borgin and Burkes." Professor Riddle raised a brow in silent question. "Blood Rituals for true magicians."_

_The man looked intrigued as he leaned forward, "An acceptable enough book… not something I would recommend a person to read." Green eyes narrowed, "Did you experiment, Mr. Potter?" _

_James ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I… Sirius was not able to perform a single ritual from the book…"_

"_However, you could." Tom Riddle concluded. When James remained silent, it was confession enough for the DADA professor. "I said that I would not recommend that book because it only lists rituals that require the person who performs it to have affinity for Blood Magic, Mr. Potter. It is interesting. You, I believe, are the first Potter to have a Blood Magic affinity in a long time."_

_James looked at Tom with slightly surprised eyes. "I have been interested in Dark Arts for a long time… but affinity? Doesn't that imply that I would be able to perform Blood magic with greater ease than most people?"_

_The professor nodded, "Precisely. You will still have to study thoroughly to use this natural advantage." _

"_Will you teach me?" James asked and inwardly kicked himself for sounding like a pleading child. How was he supposed to attract a mature, poised man like Tom Riddle if he acted like a spoiled, whining brat?_

_Tom raised a brow and for a moment, James feared that the older man knew what he was thinking. The shadow of a smirk that graced his professor's pale lips intensified that fear and James resisted the urge to fidget under the scrutiny of those unnerving green eyes. "Very well, Mr. Potter. I will teach you Dark Arts."_

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

"_Give it up Prongs." Sirius said, "It is almost time for graduation. He seems to be clueless, either ask him out or pick a nice girl… someone like Lily and get on with your life." The Black complained. _

"_Need I remind you that Lily is involved with your younger brother?" Remus pointed out mildly before turning to James. "I think you should have more patience, James. You are still is school and he is a professor. Maybe he is waiting for you to graduate. I do not think he is as ignorant as Sirius describes him to be."_

"_Lily would be better off with Prongs. My family will never accept a muggle-born, no matter how powerful and dark she is." He looked at James with narrowed eyes, "And Riddle is a snake… not just any snake, he is the king of snakes, James. He is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, Regulus was bragging about it."_

"_Why are you so set on Lily and I dating? If you don't want her with your brother… why not someone else? Like Moony for example?" James scowled, "As for Tom… I know about that. Don't go on telling everybody, Padfoot. He doesn't want that fact known to all. He will kill you on the spot if you leak this out."_

_Sirius crossed his arms and scowled at James. "I am just looking out for my best friends."_

"_And you feel that by turning dark you are giving into your family and they are winning." Remus added with a frown. "Sirius, you know that you are a Dark wizard… you cannot…"_

"_I know Moony."_

_James groaned, "I don't know… maybe if I start dating someone else… maybe if he does react to it, I will have my answer."_

_Remus looked at him with a frown and nodded slowly, "That could work."_

_Sirius moaned in dismay, "That is the oldest trick in the book! We are the marauders; we should come up with something that is more creative than that!"_

"_No." Remus objected immediately. "It is better if we keep things simple."_

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_Remus' advice was sound but it did not work. James sat down at the Gryffindor table after he had delivered his Head Boy speech feeling as though the entire year had been a waste. _

_Yes, he had learned a lot about Dark Arts and Blood Magic. _

_Yes, he had come to know the man that Tom Riddle was, the person who lay beyond the mask of a teacher. _

_And he had grown to love him more._

_In the party after the graduation, James swore to himself that he would drink until he dropped before finding someone to shag. _

_With a small frown, he scanned the group of seventh years, both happy and sad to leave Hogwarts and part with their friends. Discretely, he glanced towards the head-table. Tom was there, speaking to a dignified looking witch who was their Ancient Runes professor. James could not quite help wince when jealously stabbed his heart. _

_A soft touch on his arm drew his attention and he looked at his current girlfriend with a smile. She was a nice girl, one of Lily's best friends. She was also in relationship with another woman, which she could not reveal to others. _

_What they had was a convenient compromise. He helped her hide her relationship with her girlfriend and she helped him make Tom jealous enough to respond. _

_Not that it worked. _

_They spoke for a while, pretending to be the perfect couple to fool inquisitive eyes._

_At the party, James lingered in the shadows, nursing a goblet of fire-whiskey. He kept his eyes on his friends, watching as they interacted with others. He watched Lily, talking to Regulus with a sweet smile on her lips. _

_Suddenly, a hand slipped around his waist, hot breath whispering against his ear. "A Gryffindor can never outwit a Slytherin, Mr. Potter." James' eyes widened, his entire body going stiff. The voice was heart-achingly familiar. "And you, James, are and will always be a foolish Gryffindor."_

"_Tom…" James breathed, forgetting that he was not supposed to address the older man so informally. He couldn't think. _

"_Yesss." The much-loved voice hissed, causing James to close his eyes in longing. "Falling in love with a man like me," Riddle sounded amused. "is suicidal." James could feel those pale lips caress his ear, "I will ruin you."_

"_I don't care." James whispered. He laced his fingers with the cold, slender ones that were resting on his stomach. "As long as it is you, I don't care."_

_Tom chuckled, sounding cruel yet sensual. "Very well."_

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_At that time, he had not known that he was going to be the Dark Lord consort. He had not known that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort. He was a Dark Lord who was sending shock waves through the Wizarding world with his unconventional ways. _

_Although James was not certain whether Tom loved him or not, he was definitely sure that Tom valued him. _

_The Dark Lord had dissuaded all his insecurities. After gaining his trust, James was quickly made to understand that unless Tom was betrayed, his place by the Dark Lord's side would never change. _

_James realized that although Tom despised all forms of love and affection, he knew how to take advantage of it. He knew just how much people were willing to do for their loved ones. Once he had been certain that James loved him and cherished him, Tom had become very possessive and protective of him. _

_Above all else, Riddle valued his unwavering loyalty. _

_Therefore, it was not a surprise that when Albus Dumbledore had approached him to join the Order of Phoenix, Tom had silenced James ideas spying with an icy glare. _

"_If you think that I am going to allow you to go within ten feet of that righteous old fool than you are mistaken, James." Tom said nonchalantly. "Do not think that that muggle-lover is a docile old lamb. He is as shrewd as the best of Slytherins with power and influence to back him up."_

"_Tom, if I decline the invitation, he will be suspicious of me. Moreover, no one would suspect me to be a spy." James tried to reason, "It will be very beneficial for our cause. You have spies everywhere but the order and that has caused a lot of trouble for our plans." The Potter scowled, "Moreover, I am absolutely certain that there is a spy amongst our ranks."_

_Tom narrowed his eyes, "A spy amongst my death-eaters?"_

"_Yes." James nodded decisively, "Remember when you asked Lucius to contact the Vampire community to get approval for a bill that you wish to introduce in the Wizengamot on their behalf?"_

_Tom nodded and James scowled, "Lucius told me that he had a feeling that Dumbledore already knew about the bill that allowed vampires to study in Hogwarts like they were allowed to in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."_

"_Already knew? Why didn't Lucius inform me of this?" He asked with a fierce, displeased scowl. _

_James sighed, "He was not certain. Moreover, he is still investigating why that bill was not even allowed to be introduced for voting. He told me that there have been some whispers going around saying that Dumbledore had commented that Hogwarts was not ready to introduce such a measure and it would not be safe for normal students as well as the vampires."_

_Tom scowled, "Of course, it never occurred to those fools that until just two hundred years ago, Hogwarts welcomed all magical beings capable of integrating in normal wizarding society into its folds."_

_James nodded with a sigh, "Please Tom… let me join the Order. I am from a prominent light family… no one would suspect me. You know it would benefit us." He looked at his lover imploringly, "This is a good opportunity."_

_Tom narrowed his eyes, killing-curse green flashing wrathfully, "Did you not listen, Potter?" he hissed, "I said that I will not let you anywhere near the fool."_

"_But Tom…"_

_The Dark Lord hissed in irritation, "I will not tolerate your Gryffindor foolishness."_

_James' eyes flashed, "Who is being foolish? If I had been someone else, you wouldn't have hesitated to use them… don't you trust me? Is that it, you think I will betray you?"_

_Tom leaned back in his chair and looked at James coolly, his perfect lips curling into a sneer of disgust. "Why are you so eager to join the fool's Order?"_

_James sighed, running slim fingers through his hair, "I fear for you…" he whispered, looking at Tom with soft blue eyes, "I don't know what will happen every time you step out of the door. I don't know what Dumbledore will do when he realizes who you are… he is the Lord of the Light, it is in his blood to eliminate the Dark Lord..." much of what he was saying was pointless babble but most of it was the truth. James was terrified when he found out that Tom was the Dark Lord because he knew that one day or another, if would cost him his life._

_He did not want to loose Tom._

_The Dark lord was silent for a long while, eyeing his consort shrewdly. "Very well… if you are so worried you may join the order. I will tell my death-eaters that you are off limits." He narrowed his eyes, "At the first hint of danger, you will be taken out and I will send you to a safe house away from England until I deem it is safe for you to return, do you understand me, James?"_

_James winced and sighed, there was no escaping this. _

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_James closed his eyes, tilting his head back a little as he thought back on the Order meeting that occurred the other night. Moody had insisted on setting a trap for Tom, saying that a dark lord should be killed as soon as he arises. _

_His heart had nearly stopped beating when Dumbledore had actually considered the suggestion for a while before dismissing it altogether, hoping to show the dark lord the 'light'. Thankfully, Dumbledore had not been convinced even when Moody got support from the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. _

_Looking down at the book at the left open on his lap, he sighed, tracing the intricate designs drawn on the ancient leather-bound tome. _

"_You are brooding." _

_James looked up, his eyes narrowing in confusion and a person stepped out of the shadows. "Lucius? What are you doing here?"_

_The Malfoy lord waved his hand in dismissal and sat down in front of James, steel grey eyes looking at him shrewdly, "I had to submit a report to our lord."_

_The Potter Lord nodded before closing the book with a frown. "How is Narcissa?"_

_Lucius raised a brow, he was not the one for small talk unless the situation demanded it. "She is fine, adjusting well to married life."_

"_That's good." James sighed._

"_You look distressed, James." Lucius pointed out impassively, "Our Lord will not be pleased."_

"_Well your lord will have to handle it because I cannot just stop worrying about him because he asks me to." James snapped before tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose._

"_I take it that something happened in the meeting last night?" The blonde asked, unfazed by James' irritation. _

"_I just keep thinking that Dumbledore has something on his mind." Lucius leaned forward intently, "Tom always says that Dumbledore is as cunning as the best of Slytherins, why is he allowing a Dark Lord to grow and garner influence… he is planning something Lucius, I can feel it."_

_The Potter looked at the beautifully painted ceiling of the library at Tom's home with a sigh, "Is it bad for me to wish that he would chose a less dangerous occupation?"_

_Lucius raised a brow, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Since when did you become such a sentimental fool, James? The Dark Lord was chosen for this destiny the day his was born, not even you, his consort, can stop him from being who he is."_

"_I don't know." James sighed, "Tom being the Dark Lord never bothered me before. Something is making me immensely paranoid."_

_Lucius frowned, James was being serious. "The Potter family does have seer blood… you may have slight precognitive abilities considering how much this is bothering you." He gestured towards the obvious strain on James' face; he looked as though he hadn't slept well._

_James rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "I will be fine…"_

_Lucius needed to talk to their Lord._

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_James stiffened and opened his eyes, stifling a groan as sleep deserted him once again. Rubbing his face with a wary hand, he sighed and moved carefully to get out of the bed without waking his lover. _

_Glancing at the Dark Lord's sleeping features, James shifted the sheets off him and moved to his at the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the warm, carpeted floor. Fourth night in the row… he was at the point of losing all coherency. Even more frustrating was the fact that the nightmares that woke him seemed out of his reach when he was not sleeping. _

_Burying his face in his hands, he wondered just what were those dreams trying to tell him. A child's cry, a shadow of foreboding words… the images were so blurry… he knew that it had something to do with Tom and that served to unsettle him._

_The weight on the mattress shifted and James felt his back against Tom's chest as one long pale arm wrapped around him. "How long has this been going on?" There was no trace of sleep in his lover's voice, leading James to believe that Lucius must have told Tom something._

"_For a while." He answered softly._

"_And I wasn't informed because?" There was a hint of steel in that deep voice and James closed his eyes with a sigh. _

"_Did not wish to worry you. I will be fine Tom." Voldemort did not comment. He pulled back, lying down on the bed before pulling James to him._

_The Potter sighed, melting into the Dark Lord's arms. _

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

"_An heir?" James questioned in disbelief, "You want an heir?"_

"_Is that so hard to believe?" Voldemort asked with a raised brow, his green eyes amused. _

"_How are you going to manage that?" James asked incredulously, "Just pick a pure-blood woman and let her carry your child?"_

_Voldemort crossed his fingers underneath his chin and observed him carefully. "Somewhat, I wish to have son of our blood, a Potter and a Riddle."_

_James' eyes widened, "How?"_

_Tom showed him a vial of potion, "I will feed this potion to the woman who will carry our heir." He explained, "After this, I will take the woman to bed." He said impassively, amused when James cringed, "It will ensure that a child is conceived from that one union. When the child is born, we will initiate an adoption ritual in which you will adopt him, replacing his birth mother's position."_

"_Wow." James whispered in awe, "Who came up with such a idea?"_

_Tom smirked, "Godric Gryffindor."_

"_Why?" James asked in surprise. _

"_I do not know." Tom shrugged then raised a brow, "Do you agree?"_

_James frowned, he was only twenty and a child was a responsibility he was not sure he could handle. "Are you sure you want this Tom?"_

_Voldemort nodded and smirked when James smiled and nodded as well._

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_Hadrian Potter Riddle was born to a woman whose name Tom didn't bother to tell him. James was a little apprehensive of pulling an infant from his mother so early but Tom had waved the concern off. The Dark Lord did not want to risk Hadrian's safety and therefore had Obliviated the mother. Tom had even procured a wet-nurse for their new son._

_James couldn't believe that it was so simple. Nine months of wait, then a single ritual and they had a son. He looked down at the baby. Jet black hair, unnatural green eyes, ten little fingers, ten little toes, a perfect little boy._

"_You are obsessed with that child." Tom commented with an amused look in his eyes. "You like him then?"_

_James glared at his lover, "Of course I do! He is our son. You are entirely too indifferent towards him."_

_Voldemort smirked before walking forward and taking the boy from James. "The heir of two royal families, James. He is the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor."_

_James smiled, "We have to thank Lily. It must have been harrowing to pretend that she was my wife and was pregnant." He sighed, "Everyone fell for it but I do not like that Harry will be in close contact with Dumbledore and his Order because of this."_

_Tom felt a strand of his child's silky hair between his fingers and frowned thoughtfully, "Dumbledore means for all the heirs of Light –sided families to be raised together." He mused, "If they are, there is less chance of these children betraying his cause. He is ensuring that he still has powerful solders later."_

_James scowled, "He will seek to manipulate Harry because he is the Potter heir?"_

_Tom nodded, "He picked you, did he not? Moreover, you are powerful in your own right; soon you will surpass Dumbledore in Transfiguration skills. He will be keeping a close eye on Harry, trying to gauge his potential and his power."_

"_He does have many influential Light families in his order. Potter, Longbottom, Diggory, Bones…" James said in realization. "He is gathering supporters just like you are."_

"_He is smart to do that." Tom said lightly before handing Harry back to James._

_**o.O.o.O.o**_

_Tom raised a brow as his two and a half-year-old son was placed on his desk. "Why is it that I am the more affectionate parent but he seems to like you more?" James asked with a huff. _

_The Dark Lord looked at his son, "Hello."_

_Harry tilted his head to the side, "Hello daddy."_

_James grinned at the interaction. Harry had said his first word when he was nearly eight months old. It had startled James but Lily and Tom, who had been a part of the muggle world for a while, had said that such a thing was rare amongst children. _

_It was proved correct when his boy started speaking in two to four worded sentences by the time he was 12 months old while Neville, who was of the same age had not even started saying meaningful words. _

_Tom had labeled their child as extremely gifted and cautioned James to be careful. Since then, James had kept track of what interested Harry. As the child was so advanced for his age, they had to ensure that nothing hindered the child's potential, that included not limiting him when he asked James to read his favorite books, or listening when he was speaking seriously on how snakes were so much better than dogs (And surprisingly winning the argument against Sirius)._

"_Is there something you need?" Tom asked the child. _

_Harry paused, as though considering the question, "I wanted to see you."_

"_Is that so?" Tom smirked, "Then why is James complaining?"_

_Harry raised his arms to Tom, silently asking to be lifted, "Papa always complains." He answered simply, grinning when Tom complied with his demand and gathered him in his arms._

"_I do not!" James protested. "Not a moment passes without me hearing the word 'Daddy' from your chatty mouth and when you are in Tom's presence, you miraculously fall silent."_

_Harry rested his head against Tom's shoulder and gave James an imitation of Tom's cool look. _

_James' eyes widened and he pointed at Harry, "That is not normal! A child this young shouldn't be so intelligent!"_

_Tom snorted, "He is two and a half years old, James, and you should be pleased that our child is special."_

"_Daddy." Harry interrupted the two adults, looking up at Tom with his wide green eyes. The Dark Lord raised a brow in question, "Do you love rat more than Harry and papa?"_

_James and Tom frowned at the odd question. "What do you mean, Harry?" The Potter asked softly. "What rat?"_

"_Daddy will leave Harry because rat said so!" Harry said, his little fingers grasping the material of Tom's robes possessively. "Rat lied to daddy but daddy believed rat and got angry and then daddy went away."_

_Tom narrowed his eyes, raising his hand to comb his fingers through his son's hair, "No such thing has happened, Hadrian." He looked at James as the Potter lord sat back with wide eyes._

"_It will!" Harry insisted, "Daddy will leave Harry, like he always does and he will leave for a looong time!" Tom scowled, the fact that he was referring to himself as a third person was a clear sign of distress that his son was feeling._

"_Tom…" James whispered, "Has he inherited my precognition abilities?"_

_The dark lord frowned, "Such abilities do not manifest in a child so young unless…"_

"_Unless?"_

"_Unless they are a precursor to the ability of 'Sight'." Tom looked displeased. Although he did not doubt that such ability in his child would be beneficial for his cause, he was rather damaging to a fragile mind._

"_Are you saying that there is a possibility that he might be a seer?" James whispered, looking at the child with wide eyes._

"_Daddy..." Harry called for his attention._

_Tom looked down at Harry with a frown, "Words of a mere rat will not dictate my actions, Hadrian. I consider you a very important part of my life; you will do well to remember that." He looked at James, "A full ability of 'Sight' is unlikely. However, we must take note of what he tries to predict."_

_James nodded while Tom sat down, keeping his son on his lap, letting curious emerald eyes observe as he worked._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

James' eyes snapped open and his arms tightened around his sleeping son. Harry had seen this. He had predicted this and James and Tom had spent months trying to find out what the child had meant to no avail.

'_Daddy loves Harry. Daddy will come back to Harry._'

The Potter's eyes widened. Tom was going to come back? The killing curse had rebounded on him, turning his body into dust… how could he possibly return?

He looked down at his prodigious son and frowned. Harry was like Tom. The father and son were so alike that it caught James' off-guard on most occasions. Just like Tom, nothing Harry would say could be considered as foolish or useless. His son was too intelligent, too cunning to say anything that did not have meaning underlying in the simple words.

James' closed his eyes in disbelief, "Tom is going to come back."


End file.
